highschool_of_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Amriel
Amriel is a 50,000 year old Archangel and son of Archangel Michael, Leader of the Armies of Heaven. Background Amriel was born in the Capital City of Idris, Haven. His father, The Archangel Michael, raised Amriel when his mother died during a demon raid, he was trained to become a Archangel and Demon Hunter like his father. He was raised along with his half-brother, Enoch. They grew close and were almost inseperable, but they soon grew apart after Enoch was promoted to Second Seraphic Lieutenant right after his training was complete. Amriel fell in love after his training was done, with a Archangel named Seraphina, however she never showed any interest apart from friendship with Amriel, at first Amriel was not sure why, but then he started to guess when it was said that Enoch had proposed to Seraphina, and she had said yes. Soon after their engagement, Enoch came to Amriel with orders....to hunt down Asmodeus, the Infant Eater, and kill him. Amriel was conflicted, for that very evening Seraphina came to Amriel and told him she was planning to run away with Asmodeus. That night, Amriel followed Seraphina, and, when they were asleep, attacked Asmodeus. Amriel seemingly suceeded, kicking Asmodeus off a cliff into the rock filled waters below, but he despaired as Seraphina took Amriel's blade and cut her own throat. Amriel was distraught, thinking this was all his fault, and was tempted to end his life then and there...that was, until he heard the soft, childlike heartbeat coming from Seraphina's belly. Amriel cut the baby out of Seraphina's dead body and named the girl Aspen, for that was the name Seraphina wanted to call a baby girl if she ever had one. Amriel, scared for the childs life, gave Aspen to a family he knew in the Human Realm, and left right after, thinking she would be safe. Imagine his surprise when, seventeen years later, he met the baby girl, now a teenager, in Yokai Academy...deep in the Monster Realm. Physical Appearance: Amriel is known for and has a strong title for his good looks. He is described as having fine golden blond hair that falls along his eyes. His eyes are rich topaz but look gold in the right light, he has long eyelashes. He has a slim, muscular build and is about 5'11" in height. His face is often described as being beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and angular and Aspen often refers to him as beautiful, with a narrow mouth. Like all other Angels, he is covered in thin, silver scars from years of applying various magical marks with daggers for battle and healing purposes, as well as the permanent Angelic Mark that all angels are given at birth. Despite his near perfect face, the only flaw in it is the thin, silver scar along his throat, where he was bitten by a vampire centuries ago, Aspen is glad of this in some way because it proves that angels aren't perfect, that their just like Humans in some way. His wings are long and strong, they are also a callidoscope of colours, like a stain glass window. He often wears black clothing, such as his leather jacket and jeans. Personality: Amriel has a sharp, defensive wit, an acidic temperament, and a very sarcastic attitude when he chooses. Giving the impression of holding most people in disdain, Amriel is seen as extremely arrogant, self-centered, and overconfident, believing himself to "Know everything" and to be above others. Amriel is superior in battle, something Amriel has been training for since he was young and had grown to love over the years. He even exhibits sadistic tendencies, which he got on account of being raised alongside Enoch. Despite this, Amriel in fact has a strong moral core. He is dutiful and just, willing to make the right decisions, and sacrifices if it comes down to it. Though he can be, at times, vindictive, he is cruel only to protect those he loves. Powers and Abilties: Weapon Mastery - Being trained as an archangel, Amriel mastered all kinds of weapon combat, from sword fighting to killing a man with a spoon. Superhuman Speed - Angels can travel on foot around the earth seven and a half times in one second. They can out-move vampires without effort. Superhuman Stamina - Angels are exempt from fatigue, hunger, and dehydration. They are gifted with inexhaustible energy that relieve them of their need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. Superhuman Agility - Angels can move with flawless grace, balance, and dexterity. Gallery: Jace and Clary.jpg|Amriel with Seraphina before her death. full.jpg|Amriel with his wings spread, his hair brown because he was hiding in the Monster Realms Trivia: Amriel is based off Jace Lightwood from The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. Category:Risen Category:Male Category:The Rise Trilogy Category:Archangels Category:Luke 12346